


High-Fiving Myself with You

by OrangeMasonJar (QueenSeerofHearts)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chronological, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Occasional angst, Series Spoilers, and also in love with each other, bein buds, couple of cute bois, old wips, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeerofHearts/pseuds/OrangeMasonJar
Summary: Jasper and Monty have always been best friends.It's only now that they're older, they realize they've always wanted more.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> A couple old ficlets from my OTP in The 100, Jasper and Monty. I'm not entirely caught up with the recent seasons (though I hear one of them will die) so I'm not sure if there will be more additions to this or not. They are chronological as far as the series goes but not necessarily linked? It sounds odd but you'll get it once you read it. 
> 
> This was all my shipping heart needed during the series.
> 
> This first "chapter" is when the gang was still in the mountain and Monty has been kidnapped and basically almost tortured. 
> 
> Have fun!

Ever since they were kids on the Ark, Monty and Jasper had been the best of friends. They talked about dreams and ambitions that were all shot down the second he and Monty were caught stealing herbs and sent into juvenile lockup. Even through their minimal contact with each other, they still made time for their friendship. No one on the Ark could rival their connection. 

Then, the 100 were sent to Earth and Jasper and Monty were free to be together without bars between them once more. They were both eager to survive and listened to Clarke to get by. Numerous trials were in their way but they went through them all together. In the time Jasper was gone or suffering a wound of a spear to the chest, Monty was going out of his mind with worry. The recent emergency transfusion DEFINITELY didn't ease Monty's fears of his reckless best friend getting hurt. 

Now, it was Jasper's turn to worry. 

Monty had been missing a little over 24 hours in this goddamn madhouse of a mountain. Jasper was going frantic trying to find Monty, checking the harvest chamber every hour for any sign of him. Maia's comforting skills were mediocre in comparison to his heart wrenching fear and he knew he'd never stop looking till he found him. Jasper wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and throw a fit and do something stupid because he was so unbalanced. So he did. He marched into the president's room and demanded to see his friends. Desperation overcame him and he even held a sword to the man's throat that was quickly turned upon him. Once they were on their way through the halls, Jasper's adrenaline sky rocketed and he tried to consider the numerous possible outcomes of the current situation but only Monty ran through his mind. Of course, he'd realized a long time ago that he had fallen for Monty but he'd resolved to keeping it hidden for the sake of their friendship. The LAST thing he wanted to do was lose Monty. But now, the thought of never seeing him smile again, or brushing a bit of hair across his forehead when he was nervous, was something Jasper couldn't do without. "Just hold on a little longer, I'm comin..." Jasper muttered softly under his breath and sped up his pace.

When they FINALLY reached the door the President spoke of, Jasper heard the screaming and saw red. He barely held himself back from going in and killing everyone there that had DARED to lay a hand on Monty. Once the door was open, Jasper practically flew inside and, with a frantic, searching gaze, he spotted Monty caged like an animal. In very bad shape nonetheless and he felt himself reaching for a knife he'd stowed in his pocket but decided Monty was the first priority. THEN he could kill the smug bitch that thought she could get away with hurting him. 

"Monty!" Jasper called as he ran over, a swirling storm of emotions assaulting him.

"Jasper!" he called back, looking thankful and frightened and loving all at the same time. 

Jasper practically ripped the keys away from the attendant and fumbled to get the keys into the padlock as he looked over his friend, feeling a boiling rage inside of him at the sight of blood staining the makeshift hospital robes they had given Monty. "They hurt you.." Jasper hissed under his breath but felt all of his anger leave his body as soon as the lock was undone and Monty flung himself into Jasper's arms. Jasper gripped him so tightly, as if Monty were the only thing holding him to the Earth. He took a deep breath, feeling Monty's trembling self in his grasp and, feeling Monty pull back, decided he wasn't quite ready to let go and quickly turned his head, capturing Monty's face between his hands and leaning in, looking him over before pressing his lips against the others'. Monty made a muffled sound of surprise before Jasper felt arms being thrown over his shoulders and the lips responding in a moment of bliss. Jasper pulled back, remembering their present audience, though everyone seemed to ignore them anyway. 

"Don't scare me like that.. okay? No going off and doing something stupid alone, that's my job." Jasper mumbled, his forehead bent to stay in contact with Monty, whose only response was a slightly open mouthed nod and a look of bewilderment. 

When the doctor was escorted out and the offer was put up to leave, Jasper threw his arm around Monty and nodded toward the door. 

"Let's go get our people." Jasper mumbled and Monty nodded again, allowing himself to be helped along and they quickly made their way back to level 5 to prepare an escape. 

"Hey Monty?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.." Jasper said, barely above a whisper.

Monty cast a secret smile in his direction.

"I love you, too.."


	2. Trial & Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They managed to find cars.
> 
> No one knew how to drive.
> 
> Why not test it out together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the FUNNIEST things about the bigass jeeps being introduced was the COMPLETE lack of any driving introduction. No one talked about how many times people crashed or stalled out when learning how to operate a car. I wrote this as an almost comical take, imagining that Jasper and Monty would be the first to try it out.

Finally the metallic beast had been unearthed. Rubber tires half Monty's height and the contraption towered over everyone in an intimidating fashion. Of course they all knew WHAT a car was. All the history books on the Ark showed illustrations of everything from bikes to buses. The trick was operating said machinery. There wasn't exactly a Driver's Ed in space so know one knew exactly how to go about the situation. After Raven and Wick deemed it safe to operate (i.e. wouldn't blow up if they so much as sat in it), the only question was who would be the guinea pig? 

In the dead of night, a week after said inspection, Monty allowed himself to ponder the possibility of he and Jasper taking it for a test drive. In the months since the attack on Mount Weather, Jasper had fallen into a downward spiral. He'd started drinking and violent outbursts became more and more common, even toward Monty but Jasper always stopped himself from actually hurting him. Monty was haunted by their decision to exterminate the citizens of the mountain every day. Jasper felt betrayed, angry, hurt, and bitter without anyone to really pin it on so he pinned it on everyone. Monty knew an outing would be good for him. So he confronted him a few days later.

"It's a shame no one's gotten the courage to give it a spin." Monty spoke nonchalantly as he nodded toward the vehicle in the center of town. He knew if he outright suggested the idea, Jasper would shut it down before he even thought about it. 

"Think Wick will end up takin the wheel?" he raised an eyebrow. Jasper glanced at him through the corner of his eye and Monty could tell he'd caught the other's attention. 

"Or maybe Bellamy? You know how he always likes to charge headfirst into this kind of shit." Monty chuckled softly and gave a small sigh of relief when Jasper smirked in amusement. 

"Why don't we do it then?" Jasper mumbled, just loud enough for only Monty to hear before looking at him full on with a mischievous grin which Monty matched with his own and suddenly, they were back on the Ark, two preteens looking for the best herbs to steal without any cares in the world. Monty nodded in affirmation, bringing himself back to the present moment. 

"It'd be such a shame to let someone else go first." Monty agreed with a shrug.

So there they were, in the dead of night. They both knew they would be in tremendous amounts of trouble in the morning but even the wall guards were about to pass out from exhaustion. So Jasper had snuck into Monty's tent and shook him awake with a finger to his lips and took his hand, tugging him out of bed and toward the rolling monster. Monty's face burned red at the sweetest gesture of contact he'd gotten since the kiss in Mount Weather all those months ago. The 3 simple words that made his heart soar had only been heard once but they still left Monty in a nervous sweat. After the mountain though, Jasper hadn't said it again. Monty wondered if it was just a fluke. If Jasper had just been caught up in the moment and thought he was going to die. That's how Monty had rationalized it. Because there was no way in hell Jasper could still love him after what they did..

The hand gripping his let go once they reached the car and Monty resisted the urge to chase after it, his hand already cold without the heat of the other's. The both looked up at it as if it were some ferocious beast. They had combated grounders, mountain men, hell even each other, but in a somewhat hilarious twist, none of those were as scary as driving this huge hunk of metal. 

"You should do it." Jasper whispered and Monty turned to face him with his best 'are-you-fucking-crazy-I-can't-drive-this-thing' face in the pitch dark. Jasper covered his mouth to muffle a laugh and Monty crossed his arms in obvious exasperation. Jasper nudged Monty with his elbow and god damn Monty had never been able to resist those eyes. With a sigh of defeat, Monty stepped up to the driver side and reached up for the handle, yanking sharply and the car door opened freely. At the slight creaking, both boys flinched, doing double takes in every direction to make sure no one was disturbed. When no one came their way, they gave each other a small nod and Jasper walked around to the other side of the car, getting in the passenger seat as Monty hoisted himself up into the metal coffin. 

Once in the car, Monty took a moment to gather himself. He looked around at the dashboard and rested his hands on the wheel. He nudged it a little and it turned easily in his grip. Jasper had seen Raven attempt to start this thing up multiple times now but, as she put it, "it's a lot different than the Ark's mechanics" so she'd temporarily given it up. 

"We don't even know if we can get it to work." Monty whispered and Jasper gave him and impish grin. 

"Except for the fact that I happen to have stolen the keys." he chuckled softly and Monty's eyes went wide.

"When did you do that??" Monty asked incredulously.

"When they dug the thing up, I found the keys on the floor of this thing and figured we might need em sooner or later. Whelp, it's later." he tossed Monty the keys who fumbled a little before catching them.

Monty stared nervously at the keyhole and slowly moved his hand toward it. Once the key was in the slot, he looked around, confused. "Shouldn't that have like, started it or something?" he frowned, trying the steering wheel and even playing with the mystery levers at his feet.

Jasper reached over, his fingertips brushing over Monty's as he reached for the key behind the wheel, sending tiny jolts up his arm. "You ready?" Jasper grinned and Monty hesitantly nodded. 

Jasper twisted the key in the ignition and the machine roared to life, much to Monty's panic. They started to hear people coming outside to see what the god awful motor noise was and Monty was desperately trying to figure out how the vehicle operated before Abby came along and yanked him out herself. His foot bumped one of the pedals and they shot forward a couple feet. Monty looked over at Jasper and a grin slowly spread across both of their features before Monty looked forward, hands on the wheel, and tried it again, holding it for longer and they were off. The wheel didn't function very well at first so they ran into a lot of shit. Pieces of scrap from the Ark mostly but every time they crashed, they would keep going. Jasper had deduced the R on the dash meant reverse so that helped them out of quite a few jams. No one wanted to be in their way when the thing came rolling through but Monty quickly caught on to how different pressures on the pedal affect the speed and how the wheel really worked so he charged toward the gate to get some distance from the camp, giving Octavia a wave as they passed and her surprised expression quickly turned to one of excitement and she whooped and cheered for them as they crashed through the gate and found themselves outside camp with no chance of slowing down. 

They finally slowed to a stop a little less than a mile away from camp and, after turning off the ignition, they burst into fits of laughter. 

"Did you see their faces?!" Jasper doubled over. "That was too great!" 

Even Monty had to admit that had been the most fun they'd had in a while. He leaned back in the seat and looked over at Jasper, silently swearing that those brown eyes might quite literally be the death of him. Jasper calmed down from his laughter and looked over at Monty, eyes gleaming in joy. Monty didn't really think about it, he just leaned across the middle bar and kissed him. Right there in the car right after an adrenaline rush. He expected Jasper to pull away but he didn't. Jasper was frozen, deciding on his next move before Monty felt a hand brush the side of his neck and place itself there as Jasper returned the gesture. There was a certain cliche about kissing in a car but neither of them cared. Jasper's lips were as soft as Monty remembered and he tried to move himself closer, which of course, resulted in him falling off the seat on his ass and breaking the lip contact. "Shit!" Monty swore under his breath and Jasper stifled a laugh, leaning down and kissing him again. The sensation was euphoric in Monty's mind but it was over too soon as Jasper pulled away and extended a hand to help Monty up. Monty took it and, as he was getting up, managed to bump his head on the roof. Jasper couldn't hold back the fit of laughter that came after Monty's clumsiness. 

"God, I love you.." Jasper threw it out so nonchalantly before he froze, taking into consideration what he said. 

Monty blinked a few times before asking the question that had been pressing his mind for 3 months. 

"Do you..?" he said, just above a whisper through a suddenly tight throat. 

"....Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all my Jonty ficlets, I think I'm the most proud of this one. It was just so much fun to write!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^^


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a prequel to the prior chapter. Going back to a memory on the Ark when the two got stoned and tried making out.
> 
> TW: Drug use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of cute awkward teens fumbling through a first kiss

Monty and Jasper had been planning and executing their agenda for weeks. Stealing herbs and making up their own endorphin releasing concoctions before heading to a secluded spot on the Ark to get baked to all hell and stare at the dead Earth. The room was a strict access area so they never had to worry about anyone stumbling across their little habitual retreat. They would lean on each other, mindsets elevated, and discuss everything they could that came to their dulled minds. Sometimes they both just space out into the silence of it all. On this particular day, the topic switched, for some unknown reason, to romance. 

"Awe c'mon Jasperrr you can't tell me you didn't have a thing for her." Monty chuckled lightly, referring to one of the girls in their class.

Jasper responded with a slumping shrug. "Whatdya want me to say man? She's not my type."

Monty broke into a fit of giggles. "You have a type?"

Jasper did his best to feign annoyance but their little cocktail of herbs made it too challenging and he gave up, resorting to a relaxed grin. "Yes, I have a type. Dark hair, dark eyes, nice tan, nice ass-"

Monty playfully shoved him on the last one, laughing once more.

"What about you then? Anyone catch your eye?" Jasper challenged, raising and eyebrow and looking over into the brown eyes of the boy he leaned on. Monty stared back, mesmerized for a moment by all the little flecks in Jasper's eyes he could pick up in his heightened awareness. He eventually just shrugged with a lazy smile.

"Ever kissed someone?" Jasper blurted, clearing his throat to keep his face from coloring too harshly.

Monty thought about it for a moment. 

"Does my mom count?" he smirked jokingly.

Jasper tried to shove into him but ended up leaning into him more, slowed reflexes inhibiting his movements. 

"C'mon dude, I'm serious."

Monty let out something between a laugh and a giggle. 

"Why? You offering?"

The words hung in the air between them and Jasper expected to see Monty react in embarrassment but he continued to stare directly into his gaze. Jasper's mouth hung open slightly which quickly morphed into nervous laughter. 

"I dunno. Are you?"

Monty didn't answer, just stared at him. Jasper's eyes drifted noticeably to Monty's lips and they both leaned in, the snarky grins wiped from their faces as their lips brushed, both of them testing the waters but even that slightest bit of contact was enough to send electricity tingling down their spines. A brand new sensation flooded through them. Euphoria heightened by the drugs in their system and they continued in a slightly sloppy kiss, twisting their heads to find that perfect angle and Monty reached up, running a hand through Jasper's thick hair as Jasper's arms wrapped around Monty's waist and tugged him closer. In the matter of a few minutes, the two had gone from easy conversation to an intimate makeout session. Breathing was heavy and hair was messy but it still took several minutes until they would break apart to stare at each other. Dazed grins of adoration on their faces. Then, as though it hadn't happened, they simply returned to the pleasant silence and leaned on one another. Jasper's fingers sneakily intertwined with Monty's and the faint blush was eminent on both of their cheeks as they sat and stared at the dead Earth. That was the day they named it their favorite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suuuuuuuper short and I've never touched a marijuana in my life so sorry if that was bad but yep there's some v cute dorks mackin' on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the beginning, I'm not sure if I'll be adding onto the few "chapters" I have published but I figured since I wrote so many, they might as well see the light of day.
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
